Absorbent TV
About The Channel is owned by Cosmobo and started on the 16th of the 3rd in 2015. The Channel currently airs Channel Chasers, Rags to Riches, Basket Sponge, Reckless and Retired and Sponge Reaper. Slogan If nautical nonsense be something you wish. Ads Ad 1: SpongeBob watching a film at night with Gary is sitting on the floor eating popcorn SpongeBob: I heard this film has a right big twist at the end! Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: No no! don't tell me the twist! Gary: sighs goes into the TV showing a cop arresting a criminal Cop: You're going to prison for a long time! Criminal: But I'm your brother! Cop: NO! IT CAN'T BE! Criminal: Haha! see you later! the criminal run off goes back to SpongeBob SpongeBob: I I...is that it?! Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: WHAT THE BARNACLES WAS THAT?! I just I just couldn't absorb the film! Gary nudge a laptop to SpongeBob SpongeBob: Haha! thanks Gary! what's this? Gary: Meow SpongeBob: A fanon wiki? What is this? Who is Cosmobo? Gary: Meow SpongeBob: A user? oh look featured article! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: I should read it? ok... HOURS LATER SpongeBob: This is something I can absorb all these spin-offs are awesome! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: Well I have to say I loved the one where we played basket ball with the guy who plays for the real life team! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: And the one where we are in the TV! oh look Gary it's you! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: You scared the cave ponies away! Gary: eyes ad ends Ad 2: Patrick looking at some squiggly lines Patrick: I LOVE THIS PART! the squiggly lines go off Patrick: HEY! I LOVE THAT PART! the TV start showing Channel Chasers Patrick: Channel Chasers?! I don't want to watch that! Patrick throw his remote at the TV showing Rags to Riches Eugene: Clam poop and a used bra. Patrick: Hehe clam poop! customer vomits on the Plab Patty. Sheldon: Hey, I'm back. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER HERE? Eugene: I told him the ingredients. Sheldon: Why? Eugene: I was being honest. Sheldon: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL? Eugene: (imitates the voice of the Vine kid) Twenty-one. Patrick: Hey that was good! SpongeBob jump into Patrick's house SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! what ya watching?! Patrick: Riches to Rags! SpongeBob: Don't you mean Rags to Riches? Patrick: Yeah how do you know? SpongeBob: I stayed up all night and watched all the spin-offs ever made! Patrick: How many times did you watch Rags to Riches? SpongeBob: (imitates the voice of the Vine kid) Twenty-one. Patrick: Oh so you watched it? SpongeBob: sighs yes...why do you think I did the impression? Patrick: Because your sidekick? SpongeBob: sighs no... ad ends Ad 3: Squidward watching TV in his house Squidward: Ah...the sun is shining and the birds are whistling... laughs outside Squidward: AND SPONGEBOB IS LAUGHING! Squidward walk up stairs to his window Squidward: WILL YOU 2 DUNDER HEADS BE QUIET?! SpongeBob: That wasn't us! Squidward: OH YES IT WAS! SpongeBob: No it was a spin-off! Squidward: WHY DON'T YOU SPIN-OFF A MOUNTAIN AND LET ME HAVE A QUIET DAY OFF WORK?! SpongeBob: Don't you like Spin-offs? Squidward: I do not like spin-offs! now let me watch rich people show off their mansions! Squidward walk back into his house and walk down stairs and sit back down to watch TV Squidward: Now who's on house fancy? Lebron James on house fancy Squidward: Who is he?! Lebron James: Well yeah with the success of the spin-off I have been able to get myself a mansion... Squidward: Spin-off? Lebron James: I can't wait to be in new episodes... Squidward: Ugh yeah...bye bye! Squidward switch the channel Perch Perkins: Local boy finds himself in hospital after he finds out the secret formula of the Plab Patty! Squidward: What is a Plab Patty? Perch Perkins: Yes this an old news story I know! but after the success of the spin-off he is now owning his own restaurant! Squidward: Tell someone who cares! switches the channel Advert: Have mini people got sucked into your TV? If they have call us! We are the Channel Chasers! We will help! switches the channel again Advert: Come to our retirement home...are you reckless? Squidward: No... Advert: Or retired? If you are come to Bikini Bottom retirement home Squidward: That's it! If there's any more references to Spin-offs on my TV I will go crazy! switches the channel the screen go dark Cosmo from FOP come up Cosmo: We are also on Nick! my name is Cosmo and I'm wearing a bow tie! Squidward: STOP THE WIKIA REFERENCES!THAT IS A USER REFERENCE! AND IT DOES NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE! Shows Channel Chasers Rags to Riches Basket Sponge Reckless and Retired Sponge Reaper SpongeBob's Big Adventures The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon Planning Channel Chasers:Channel Crossers 20:45 Channel Chasers:Add Searchers 21:21 Basket Sponge:A Legend Begins 21:50 Rags to Riches:Humble Beginnings 22:10 Reckless and Retired:Chum Bucket List 22:15 Reckless and Retired:When Death Comes Knocking 22:49 Rags to Riches:Two Unlikely Friends 00:10 Basket Sponge:Practice Makes Perfect 00:45 Channel Chasers:Spongebob HeroPants 1:10 Reckless and Retired:Bingo Murder 1:33 Channel Chasers:Pony Trouble 2:10 Rags to Riches:Young Entrepreneurs 2:35 Basket Sponge:The Shoes of Jordan 3:00 Basket Sponge:Prisoners of The Match 3:11 Reckless and Retired:The Golden Chopsticks 3:45 Rags to Riches:Four-Leaf Algae 4:19 Sponge Reaper:Becometh the Shinagami Sponge Reaper:The Matrix Proposal Channel Chasers:Pony Trouble Part 2 Category:Channel Chasers Category:Networks Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Cosmobo Category:Rags to Riches Category:Basket Sponge Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Sponge Reaper Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures